DEATH IS ONLY THE BEGINNING
by Tarja Azami
Summary: Shonenai between Kadaj and Sephiroth. One shot. Kadaj is wounded by Sephiroth. This is set before the events of AC, Kadaj doesn't know who Cloud or Sephiroth are.


**DEATH IS ONLY THE BEGINNING**

A trail of blood marked Kadaj's route through the forest. The wound across his stomach poured blood heavily onto the ground.

Both his hands clutched his stomach, in a futile attempt to stem the bleeding. His mind was swimming, but he fought to keep control of his consciousness until he was in a safe place.

He had not expected to fight with anyone yet alone be struck down. It was completely unexpected running into the powerful Sephiroth and getting slashed by his sharp sword. How was he to know Sephiroth was such a formidable opponent? And who was this devil Cloud he had spoken of? What made Sephiroth believe he would possibly know him? Such questions were foolish, he would never find the answers he seeked. All he knew was he hated Cloud. That very name was responsible for the cut that was slowly killing him.

Sephiroth knew the boy had not gone too far. He did not hurry to catch him, nor did he worry about him getting away. The blood of the young one shimmered in the moonlight. _Like a trial of death, _he silently thought. _He must be near death now. I'm surprised he managed to go so far. I'll find him soon. _He angrily pushed the sharp arms of the trees out of his way and gasped at the beautiful scene in front of him.

He had entered a clearing; the light of the moon shone down confidently into the small open grass area in front of him. In the centre of the clearing lay Kadaj. His hair was splayed all around him like ink. His hair looked a shade of blue in the moonlight. His pale, clammy, skin was illuminated to an ethereal glow. He was breathing deeply and slowly. _Still alive then_ Sephiroth thought as he slowly approached him. Marvelling at the beauty of Kadaj he knelt beside him and turned him onto his back.

Kadaj's body held no restraint as he was lifted. His pale slender neck tensed as his head fell back. His hair slowly slid from his shoulders to gather behind him.

Kadaj's eyes slowly opened revealing pale green eyes, rimmed with thick, long lashes. He found himself staring into the eyes of his attacker. He gasped and tried to move but the pain from his wound flared throughout his whole body, and he fell back into the older man's arms. He rested against Sephiroth's long coat.

Sephiroth leaned closer to Kadaj and did not stop coming until their lips met in a delicate kiss. Kadaj's eyes widened and then rolled shut as he succumbed to the kiss and revelled in the softness of Sephiroth's full lips. He responded to the kiss as much as his body would allow. He enjoyed the salty taste of the elder's lips.

Sephiroth guided the boy to the floor. Never had he felt the feelings that had possessed and taken a hold of him right now. He felt an instant connection to the boy. Kadaj's eyes were glazed, casting stars in them. They watched Sephiroth intently, not threatening but patient. He straddled the boy's fragile body and lent down to kiss him once more. Kadaj was surprised at how careful Sephiroth was with him; he didn't even cause the wound on his stomach to hurt. Sephiroth felt the boys long slender hands curl into his hair, and then slide around his front to remove his coat. He lifted up so Kadaj could remove it easily. He watched as the boys eyes roamed over his chest. His cold hands touched his body, tensing and arousing it.

Sephiroth stripped the boy of all his clothing, drinking in the sight of Kadaj's lithe toned body. Kadaj's eyes were closed and he seemed calm, he was okay with this?

Sephiroth stood and removed the rest of his clothing. A breeze ran past him making his hair dance. Kadaj moaned quietly, his lustful eyes locked with Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth fell onto his hands over the boy. His hair flew forward, covering Kadaj's shoulders. Kadaj delighted in its softness. It reminded him of silk but air-like. He looked up at Sephiroth and exhaled in surprise. He looked so desirable. He was looking down at him through his hair, casting dark shadows over his glittering green eyes. He breathing sounded so lustful. Realising he was holding his breath Kadaj exhaled. He felt the man's hands slide under his back and raise him off the ground. He winced from the pain of his stomach being slightly stretched.

Sephiroth carefully inserted a finger into the warmth of Kadaj's body. Kadaj hissed and screwed his eyes closed. Slowly Sephiroth began to ease his finger in and out. Kadaj began to relax and started to moan with pleasure. Sephiroth placed another finger inside causing Kadaj to arch his back. He scissored his hands to stretch the boy's entrance and positioned himself so his member could take over. Kadaj mewed silently, upset that the pleasure had been taking away from him.

Sephiroth entered the boy slowly and deeply, and then stopped so Kadaj could adjust to it. When the boy became still he slowly set the pace. Both were moaning in unison, hungry for release. Kadaj lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth. Sephiroth could feel the boy's erection against his stomach and so took it into his hands. He slowly started moving his hand up and down, causing Kadaj to gasp and tense up briefly. He moved his hand faster and faster until Kadaj was moaning continually.

Sephiroth couldn't think of anything better than this, and so odd it seemed that he should find it in the one he had wounded only moments before. Pleasure was running circles around him. Each time the boy moaned he felt the mad rush of tension in his groin, until he exploded.

He fell forward, then slowly pulled out of Kadaj and collapsed next to him. Their breathing was still rapid but as the breeze cooled their heated bodies down, their breath returned. In this state of satisfaction they fell asleep.

Sephiroth awoke recalling the events of last night. _Did I imagine it? _He thought. He turned over and saw the boy. He looked peaceful, like he had no trouble in the world. He was … _Oh no!_

Sephiroth stood immediately and checked the pulse of his lover. Life was slowly creeping out of him. He was so close to death. How could he forget about his wound? He took out a small vial and uncorked it.

Kadaj's eyes fluttered open and saw Sephiroth rubbing something on his stomach. He offered him a small smile, very surprised when it was returned.

Sephiroth gathered Kadaj into his arms and carried him away.


End file.
